


Watching the Blossoms

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: This is part of a story trade with my friend Nujum (DiasPenguin), he wanted a story where Maki took Rin on a date and then got insecure about it for one reason or another and then Rin comforted her.I think the story ended up going pretty well, I really enjoyed writing it and I think the final story ended up being pretty cute so I hope you enjoy it as well Nujum!This is also the first time I've written Rin and Maki so that was a fun and I hope I was able to depeict both of them and their relationship well! It was really fun to write Maki in perticular, going between her more stright forward and stern side and her flustered cute side was really fun to mess around with!Anyway thank you so very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any comments or feedback feel free to share!
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Watching the Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



“Are you ready to go yet, Rin?” Maki asked as she impatiently waited for her girlfriend who was busy playing with some ducks on the bank of the lake.

“Oh, sorry Maki. Just another minute.” Rin muttered as she tried to pet one of the ducklings.

Maki sighed, “Okay, just don’t spend too long.”

Maki went back to watching her girlfriend play with the ducks with a small smile growing on her face as Maki’s thoughts drifted to why they were here. 

Less than a month ago after idol practise Rin came over to Maki and casually confessed to her and asked if they could go on a date. After an initial shock and getting flustered from the confession, Maki agreed to go on a small dinner date with Rin later that day.

After that they agreed they’d alternate who picks the date with Rin picking the first. Rin took Maki ice skating where they both had fun going around the rink together until Rin wanted to see how many times she could get around the rink before she got tired which Maki was more than happy to sit back and just watch her energetic girlfriend.

Now was Maki’s turn and as the season began to change the cherry blossoms and she always wanted to go and watch them with the person she loved so with help from her mother Maki prepared a picnic lunch for her and Rin to enjoy while sitting around the cherry trees.

“Come on Rin, let's leave the ducks now.” Maki firmly stated.

“Ooooh, okay.” Rin said, sounding a little disappointed as she leapt up, “Bye duckies.”

As Maki and Rin continued their walk through the park, Maki would occasionally catch Rin glancing at the lake. “Don’t worry Rin, I’m sure you’ll see them again.” Maki reassured.

“Yeah… They were just so cute!” Rin murmured.

“How about we come back and find them after lunch, maybe if we have some leftovers we can give it to them.” Maki suggested.

Rin perked up after hearing Maki’s suggestion, “Really? You’re the best Maki!” Rin cheered which caused Maki to smile.

After this the two continued to peacefully walk through the park casually chatting about school or the idol club until they reached the part of the park covered in cherry blossom trees.

“Woooah, so pretty!” Rin exclaimed in amazement.

Maki nodded, “They are.” 

While Rin looked around at all the cherry blossoms, Maki was looking for a place where the two could sit after a quick look around the area she saw a small hill not too far from where they were standing.

“I think I found it somewhere.” Maki said, getting Rin’s attention.

In response Rin grabbed one of Maki’s hands, “Lead the way!” Rin declared as Maki’s face slowly turned to a deep shade of red.

After Maki quickly guided Rin to the hill she placed down her picnic basket and pulled out a simple blanket for the two to sit on. Once the blanket was placed down and smoothed out, Maki took a seat on it while Rin continued to eagerly take in the view from different bits of the hill.

“I’m so happy I finally get to do this.” Maki whispered followed by a content sigh as she started to watch Rin.

As Maki continued to watch her excited and hyper girlfriend her thoughts began to drift into more and more insecure thoughts about the date. Maki started to question if this kind of date was the right one to bring Rin on, Rin picked a great date that was something that she knew they would both enjoy.   
  
But Maki, lacking the experience when it comes to close relationships, picked something she wanted to do. With how energetic and active Rin was, would she actually enjoy sitting down and watching the cherry blossoms or will she hate it and just won’t say anything to not upset Maki.

Maki’s thought grew more and more panicked and anxious as she debated if this was a good idea or if she should have taken Rin somewhere else until a presence on her cheek snapped Maki out of her thoughts.

“-Aki, Maki. Are you okay?” Rin asked in concern as she poked maki’s cheek trying to get the red head’s attention.

“Wah!” Maki yelped, finally snapping back to reality and seeing how close Rin had gotten, “Rin! What are you doing!”

Rin looked at Maki with great concern and worry in her eyes, “I looked over and I saw you looked upset and then you ignored me when I called your name.” Rin explained.

“Are you getting sick?” Rin question.

Maki quickly shook her head, “N-no. Don’t worry, it's nothing!” Maki stutters quickly in an attempt to convince Rin everything was fine.

“Are you sure?” Rin asked again, staring at Maki with pleading eyes.

Maki attempted to look away from Rin but after a brief glance at her pleading girlfriend Maki sighed and opened up. “A-are… you enjoying yourself?” Maki hesitantly asked.

Rin tilted her head while staring at Maki with a confused expression. “W-Well… I know this d-date isn’t the most exciting thing we could have done so I’m worried that y-you… don’t like it…” Maki squicked out as she nervously twirled a lock of her hair.

A brief moment of silence fell between the two. Just as maki began to worry, Rin broke the tense silence as she started to giggle and laugh.

Before Maki could question why Rin was laughing, she was pushed to the ground by Rin who had pulled Maki into a gentle but firm embrace on the blanket. “Silly Maki!” Rin giggled.

“W-What!?” Maki yelped in a flustered confusion.

“Of course I’m having fun! The park and trees are so pretty today!” Rin cheered. “And I get to spend time with you which makes me super happy!”

“A-Are you sure?” Maki asked, in response Rin just moves closer and starts to nuzzle against Maki’s cheek.

Maki sighed and let out her own giggle, “Let’s enjoy the rest of the day then.”

Maki broke off from Rin’s cuddle much to the other’s protest but after pushing their picnic basket off of the blanket Maki returned and pulled Rin back into an embrace which she eagerly returned.

The two fell into a peaceful silence as they cuddled with each other and watched the cherry blossom trees swaying off in the distance as the pink petals slowly covered the ground.

“I love you Maki!” Rin said randomly before quickly kissing Maki on the cheek.

As Maki’s face turned red from her girlfriend’s action she softly whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a story trade with my friend Nujum (DiasPenguin), he wanted a story where Maki took Rin on a date and then got insecure about it for one reason or another and then Rin comforted her. 
> 
> I think the story ended up going pretty well, I really enjoyed writing it and I think the final story ended up being pretty cute so I hope you enjoy it as well Nujum!
> 
> This is also the first time I've written Rin and Maki so that was a fun and I hope I was able to depeict both of them and their relationship well! It was really fun to write Maki in perticular, going between her more stright forward and stern side and her flustered cute side was really fun to mess around with!
> 
> Anyway thank you so very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any comments or feedback feel free to share!


End file.
